AMOR POR LA CHICA DEL ORIGAMI
by ItachiKonanUchiha
Summary: Mi primer fic y espero que les guste. La pareja es Itachi x Konan pero puede que aparezcan algunas por ahí que se vean mezcladas dentro de la trama! Este primer capítulo es introductorio e involucra un poco más a Itachi. Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y solo la historia me pertenece a mi. bla bla bla espero que lo disfruten y a leer se ha dicho.
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR POR LA CHICA DEL ORIGAMI**

**Capítulo 1: historias de Konoha**

Empezaba el amanecer en la aldea de konoha, era domingo por la mañana y generalmente los aldeanos se levantaban tarde para poder disfrutar su día de descanso. Pero un chico era la excepción, se despertó desde temprano y subió a su balcón esperando ser testigo de cómo iniciaba un nuevo día sobre aquella aldea a la que tanto aprecia. Abrió un libro y se sentó a terminar una historia que llevaba leyendo desde hacía varios días; pasaron las horas hasta que sintió la ultima hoja que poseía el final de un cuento que había disfrutado desde que su amigo (un pelirrojo con ojos peculiares) le había recomendado que leyera.

-Interesante como pueden terminar las cosas en los libros, nunca sabes cuándo te van a sorprender… **- **decía el chico de cabellera larga y negra con un semblante tranquilo muy característico de él. Volvió a ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared y noto que ya eran las 7 de la mañana. – ¡Sasuke! Es hora de levantarse!

Su hermano no daba signos de querer contestarle por lo que decidió aproximarse a su habitación a levantarlo. **– **Sasuke necesito que te levantes y laves los platos que dejaste en la cocina… mientras tanto yo iré a comprar lo que ocupo para poder preparar el desayuno.

-Diablos nii-san! Es muy temprano para levantarse, mira apenas son las 7 de la mañana y para colmo es domingo!** – **reprochaba el somnoliento Uchiha

-Maldición Sasuke todos los platos sucios son tuyos! Yo no fui el que invito a sus amigos ayer a comer. Necesito que limpies este desastre para poder preparar algo de comer; además recuerda que hoy viene el primo Obito y nos comprometimos a acompañarlo a jugar paintball con los otros chicos! **– **exclamaba el mayor de los Uchihas para convencer a su vagabundo hermano de que se incorporara a realizar sus labores de limpieza.

-Esta bien, esta bien ya voy a empezar…** - **balbuceaba Sasuke mientras se dirigía a la cocina. **– **oye y ¿Cómo fue que nos convenció el tonto de Obito para que fuéramos a dispararnos pintura?

-Uuumm creo que les faltaban 2 personas para poder completar el grupo y Obito nos insistió que lo acompañáramos… bueno no importa, voy a la tienda ya regreso** – **decía Itachi mientras salía de la casa.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando se escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse e ingreso Itachi con unas bolsas en sus manos y un casco en su cabeza que apenas y lo dejaba ver.

-Itachi qué diablos es eso?** – **le preguntaba intrigado a su hermano

-No es nada, solo que me tope con Obito en la entrada y me puso el casco de paintball en la cabeza para que fuera a la tienda **– **indicaba Itachi mientras pensaba "me siento demasiado tonto por haberle hecho caso de ir a comprar la comida con esto puesto… bueno supongo que solo quería que me dejara tranquilo y acepte con el fin de que dejara de molestarme"

-Ooohhh hola Sasuke, tiempo sin verte** – **decía Obito mientras ingresaba a la casa **– **ven, también tengo un casco para ti, y es de color rosado como a ti te gusta!

-Oh hola primo…. Espera un momento que dijiste del color?** – **decía extrañado y a la misma vez enojado

-Eeeehhmm bueno, bueno… es que cuando hable con Itachi la semana pasada me menciono que te gustaba una chica de cabello rosado y simplemente asumí que tal vez te gustaría llevar puesto algo del mismo color sobre tu cabeza jejeje Tobi solo quería ser un buen chico jejeje** – **(Tobi era como le decían de cariño sus amigos) mientras tanto Itachi y Obito se reían.

En ese momento un plato choco directamente con el rostro de Obito y este cayó de espaldas retorciéndose del dolor, Sasuke volvió su mirada asesina hacia Itachi por contarle a ese bocazas sobre lo de Sakura. Itachi al sentir la amenaza de su hermano, y como se percato de que no podía dejar de reír, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación con su hermano.

-0 -

Del otro lado de la ciudad un chico de cabello rojo y de ojos peculiares se disponía a salir a correr con su mejor amigo Yahiko (un chico de cabello naranja y con varios piercings en su rostro).

-¡Oye Yahiko! Muévete que tenemos que correr y después ir al gimnasio si es que queremos aprovechar el día! – le gritaba a su amigo con el afán de apurarlo

-Tranquilo Nagato – le decía Yahiko – despreocúpate un poco hermano que tenemos tiempo… solo me faltaba ponerme las tennis.

Yahiko salió a la calle mientras Nagato estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono del apartamento. Nagato se devolvió a contestar.

-Alo? – contestaba Nagato… del otro lado se escuchaba una voz femenina algo perturbada y consumida en llanto. - ¿Konan? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nagato simplemente escuchaba a su mejor amiga la cual llevaba tiempo de no ver… le costaba entender lo que decía debido a lo alterada que se encontraba, pero hubieron 3 palabras que escucho perfectamente

-Mi papa…. Murió – Decía la chica de la cabellera azul mientras se escuchaba un silencio profundo… poco a poco los lamentos que provenían de su corazón se hacían más intensos y Nagato sentía un dolor en el pecho por escuchar a su amiga y no estar cerca para consolarla

-¡! Konan ya vamos para allá! No te preocupes todo va a estar bien! Hoy mismo llegamos por allá – le decía Nagato para tratar de tranquilizarla

-Arigato Nagato… Arigato – le dijo Konan antes de cortar el teléfono.

Nagato estuvo unos segundos con el teléfono aun en sus manos, estaba como en un estado de shock por la noticia; no podía creer lo sucedido. Tenía un extraño sentimiento… no era de extrañarse, aquel hombre les había ayudado mucho a él y a Yahiko a montar su restaurante en el centro de konoha y era una persona a la que ellos consideraba como a un padre. Una lágrima descendió por su rostro; en ese momento se escucho la voz de su amigo aproximarse al apartamento.

-Oye Nagato por que duras tanto? Todo lo que me criticabas mientras yo me alistaba – le decía Yahiko quien se extraño al ver a su amigo – Hey… Nagato?... ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué pasa dime algo?

Nagato reacciono, colgó el teléfono y se limpio su mejilla. La voz de su amigo le permitió entrar devuelta a la realidad y se percato de que no había tiempo para llorar y lamentarse… su prioridad era ir a donde su mejor amiga la cual los necesitaba más que nunca.

-Es ... Konan - DIJO Nagato

-KONAN? ¿Ella esta bien verdad? – le replico su amigo

-No te preocupes ella esta bien… pero… kazuma-san… no tenemos tiempo te lo explicare en el camino, trae las capas de Akatsuki – le indicaba Nagato

Vivir - DIJO Yahiko

-O-

Por otro lado Itachi, Sasuke y Obito discutían con su equipo (Kakashi, Rin, Genma, Ibiki, Aoba, Raido e Iruka) sobre la perdida en el duelo de paintball contra el equipo de Gai (Anko, Ebisu, Choza, Shikaku, Inoichi, Azuma, Kurenai, Yamato y Shizune). Para colmo el equipo que perdía debía invitar al equipo contrario a comer en el BBQ (y choza estaba en el equipo contrario lo que lo hacia el doble de doloroso)

-¡Obito que carajos fue eso! – le echaban en cara sus compañeros de equipo

-Como es posible que primero llegas tarde a defendernos, y para colmo disparas sin ver y nos das a mí a Itachi y a Genma eliminándonos del juego! – Le recriminaba su mejor amigo Kakashi pidiéndole explicaciones – en gran parte por eso perdimos y nos toca pagar la cuenta del BBQ

-Bueno, bueno es que cuando iba a ir a ayudarles vi un gato negro que se me atravesó en el camino y tuve que dar la vuelta y tomar el camino largo jeje – indicaba Obito

-MENTIRA – decían todos a la misma vez

-Je je y en cuanto a lo de haberlos eliminado… este… me entro una basura en el ojo y apenas y pude ver unas siluetas bastante aterradoras y peligrosas por lo que decidí jalar el gatillo… no creí que ustedes pudieran verse tan aterradores chicos jeje – dijo con vergüenza el Uchiha

-Mentira – dijo Kakashi – no te pudo entrar una basura en el ojo debido a que llevabas la máscara puesta

Después se escucho una voz femenina defendiendo a su amigo Obito – oye Kakashi no seas tan duro con Obito, lo importante era divertirnos!

-¡RIN! – dijo Obito con una voz de enamorado gracias a que su amor secreto lo defendía

-Es fácil para ti decirlo Rin-chan – dijo Itachi – nosotros, Sasuke y yo, no teníamos la mas mínima idea de esa regla de que el equipo que perdía debía pagar la cuenta del BBQ, de otra forma mi primera labor para beneficiar al equipo y llevarlo a la victoria hubiese sido dispararle a Tobi y eliminarlo al iniciar el juego

-¡Itachi-san, por qué dices eso! Yo solo quería ser un buen chico….

Todos en la sala del BBQ se reían por lo acontecido (Excepto Itachi quien en verdad lo decía en serio) cuando de pronto se levanto un chico extraño con un atuendo horrible de color verde.

-Bueno Kakashi… todo indica que le voy ganando a mi eterno rival en nuestros duelos por una puntuación de 57 a 58 – le indicaba Gai exaltado – ¡siento como la juventud corre por mis pantalones!

-Bueno Gai, no es la juventud la que corre por tus pantalones… se te rego un poco de sake y parece como si te hubieses orinado – le dijo Kakashi

Todo el mundo se reía del acto tan inocente de Gai en el BBQ olvidando temporalmente la pérdida ocasionada por Obito en el paintball

-UUUUOOOOHH KAKASHI! – Gritaba Gai – tú siempre con tus comentarios tan guay! – todo sucedía mientras unas olas azotaban en una playa detrás de Gai y este soltaba unas lagrimas

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y ya habían terminado de comer en el BBQ. Itachi se disponía a regresar a la casa ya que al día siguiente debía de ir a trabajar; se despidió de todos y le indico a Sasuke que llevara a Tobi a la casa cuando terminaran y que le diera el cuarto de huéspedes para que se quedara.

Itachi desvió su camino y llego al cementerio de los Uchihas, se planto frente a dos lapidas y espero durante varios minutos. Por otra parte en un cementerio en una aldea lluviosa se encontraba Konan viendo la tumba de sus padres; ya tranquila pensaba que su padre finalmente se había encontrado con su madre y esto le servía de consuelo (Ella ya había derramado todas las lagrimas que tenia por dentro). Ambos, Itachi y Konan, aun sin conocerse compartían un dolor que los unía más allá de la realidad. La luna era la única testigo de tan profundo sentimiento que surgia dentro de ellos en ese mismo instante. Justo en ese momento, en medio de un silencio cortante, pronunciaron unas palabras casi al unísono:

-Papa, Mama… los extraño… - ambos con una personalidad tranquila característica de ellos.

**Espero que le haya gustado! Me gustaría ver reviews pero no importa si no los hay, tambien valen criticas constructivas con el fin de mejorar mi escritura! La próxima semana espero tener el cap 2 terminado! Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2 Reencuentro

**AMOR POR LA CHICA DEL ORIGAMI**

**Aquí le dejo el siguiente capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y solo la trama es de este servidor. Bueno mucho blablablá y a leer se ha dicho!**

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentro**

"Que me sucede. Simplemente no lo comprendo. Nunca me había sucedido y es algo que provoca en mi sensaciones incomprensibles. Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo ver su rostro y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella por más que lo intente. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, aunque no le tome mucha importancia en ese momento. Fue hace una semana, estaba lloviendo intensamente y me dirigía a la casa después del trabajo. Caminaba mientras divagaba en mis pensamiento… creo que estaba confundido como siempre ya que aun no encontraba la inspiración que desapareció hace 2 años cuando ellos partieron. A lo lejos pude observar una joven corriendo que se iba acercando hacia mí, cargaba unos libros en sus brazos y no llevaba ningún paraguas para evitar que la lluvia la azotara con tanta fuerza. Parecía que la lluvia se volvía más intensa con cada paso, cada respiro agitado y por cada pestañeo que ella realizaba. Faltaban unos 15 metros para que nos viéramos cara a cara, pero por casualidad sus pies fallaron… ¿en verdad fue casualidad? La verdad no lo se. Pero ¿Por qué de todas las calles de la ciudad, ella y yo decidimos viajar por la misma? ¿Por qué a la misma hora?... Kisame estuvo a punto de convencerme de ir a esa fiesta y tomar con los chicos; de haber ido posiblemente nunca la hubiese visto como la veo ahora, ni nunca hubiese conocido su mirada tan penetrante, ni nunca me hubiera perdido en sus ojos, ni nunca me hubiese imaginado lo increíble que es el aroma de su cabello… en fin, creo que no todas las situaciones que se presentan en la vida son realmente al azar; creo que el destino existe pero solo nos crea una abertura. Nos toca a nosotros aprovechar esa abertura y según las decisiones y las acciones que realicemos el futuro se ira formando... ¿acaso una parte de nuestro futuro se formo gracias a esa noche lluviosa? En ese momento esa noche para mí fue simplemente un evento sin sentido. Ella se tropezó frente a mí y simplemente decidí ayudarla, como cualquier otro lo hubiese hecho.

2 semanas antes…..

Había pasado una hora, pero ni él ni ella sentían como se estaba consumiendo el tiempo. Sus miradas tranquilas se posaban sobre aquellas lapidas que se transformaban en recuerdos que cargaban en sus corazones. Ambos alzaron la mirada y observaron la luna; era hora de continuar y los 2 lo sabían, no podían seguir viendo como sus vidas se iban agotando mientras pensaban en aquellos que ya los habían dejado. Dieron la vuelta y decidieron buscar, buscar aquello que les diera sentido a su vida; ¿pero qué sería ese algo? No lo sabían… pero tal vez no estaba lejos. Justo en ese momento ella escucho unas voces:

-¡Konan! – gritaban 2 chicos

-¡Yahiko, Nagato! – se formo una sonrisa en su rostro al ver nuevamente a sus mejores amigos tras tanto tiempo – los había extrañado mucho! Gracias por venir!

Konan los abrazo y les dio un beso en la mejilla mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza al contrario, eran de felicidad. Se sentía realmente feliz de verlos y ellos se sentían de la misma manera.

-¿Cómo estas Konan? Te veo más tranquila, no como cuando te oi en el teléfono… - le dijo Nagato

- Estábamos realmente preocupados – puntuaba Yahiko

- gracias chicos pero no se preocupen mas. Estoy bien. Ya desahogue lo que tenia, debo mirar hacia adelante y seguir con mi vida… ¿no lo creen así chicos? – les dijo Konan mientras les enseño una sonrisa muy noble

-hump… Konan… siempre fuiste la más fuerte de los 3, te admiro – dijo Yahiko mientras Nagato asentía

- vamos a mi casa, ahí podremos descansar y conversar para ponernos al día de nuestras vidas!

-Hai- dijeron ambos

Yahiko y Nagato se sentían aliviados, su amiga estaba tranquila y muy segura de sí misma. Felices del estado de su amiga decidieron acompañarla, pero antes de irse volvieron su mirada hacia una lapida en especifico..."Arigato Kazuma-san por todo… ahora nosotros cuidaremos de Konan por usted! Ella esta en buenas manos". Ambos soltaron unas lágrimas, sonrieron y continuaron su camino.

-O-

Sasuke y Obito habían regresado a la casa. El menor Uchiha había quedado con Naruto para jugar video juegos a esa hora.

-uuuhh? Qué raro? Nii-san aun no ha llegado a la casa e incluso salió antes que nosotros… - dijo extrañado Sasuke

-De seguro se topo con algún gato negro en el camino y tuvo que tomar una ruta más larga… suele suceder – decía Obito mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Cállate! Eso no son más que inventos tuyos Tobi… bueno como siempre aquel cuarto es el de huéspedes, ponte cómodo.

- gracias primo!

Pasaron 10 minutos y se escucharon varios gritos afuera de la casa

-Sasukeeee! Abre la puerta! Estoy afuera!

-Naruto idiota esta abierto! – Naruto entro con un chico un tanto más pequeño que él y como 3 años más joven

-oye traje a Konohamaru… me lo encontré en el camino y le dije que viniera.

"maldición voy a estar rodeado de Bakas… creí que con Tobi y Naruto era suficiente..." – bueno no importa, ¿como va todo Konohamaru?

-Sasuke-niisan! Bien, todo va bien… oye ¿cuando me vas a enseñar a conquistar chicas? Naruto es muy tonto para esas cosas a diferencia de ti! – le decía konohamaru al joven Uchiha mientras señalaba a Naruto

-konohamaru Baka!... ¿Quien dice que yo no sé conquistar chicas? yo puedo conquistar mas chicas que el Baka de Sasuke! – le decía a konohamaru mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

- si eso fuera cierto no me pasarías pidiendo consejos sobre como ligarte a Hinata...Baka! – le dijo el Uchiha

-como si me sirvieran de algo… eso de hacerse el indiferente no funciona para nada… tus consejos son malísimos

-Bueno a mí siempre me funcionan… - indico Sasuke mientras sonreía sarcásticamente

-Naruto? Eres tú? Uuuooh llevaba tiempo sin verte? – Señalaba Tobi a Konohamaru – ¿cuándo te cambio el color del cabello?

-De que estás hablando idiota! Naruto es el de la izquierda… - indicaba Sasuke a Obito

-¿Tobi?... – Naruto se asombro de ver a Obito - ¿Tiempo sin verte? Si me viste la semana pasada…

- o si tienes razón! No sé porque me confundí jeje es que ese pequeño usa la misma ropa que usabas antes jeje

- bueno mucho blablablá empecemos a jugar para partirle el trasero a Sasuke en este nuevo juego… ¿Obito tu también quieres jugar?

- claro! Eso si te advierto que soy el mejor Uchiha en los juegos de video

"Que fanfarrón; el Uchiha mas malo tal vez… no creo que pueda ganarle siquiera a konohamaru" pensó el joven Uchiha... – bueno Tobi el es konohamaru Sarutobi y es un chico del mismo colegio que nosotros

-0 -

Ya en casa de Konan se encontraban los 3 conversando de sus vidas y de cómo les estaba yendo. El tiempo se pasaba volando mientras ellos comían y hablaban ya que llevaban tiempo de no estar juntos.

-Este platillo nos lo enseño un amigo nuestro que se llama Deidara, tiene un toque explosivo por el chile jejeje el dice que es su arte o algo así por el estilo… - le decía Yahiko a la chica quien en verdad disfrutaba de la comida – y este otro es de Sasori… el sabor permanece más tiempo en el paladar y ese se supone que es su arte!

-Ambos son buenos cocineros pero siempre pasan discutiendo por la forma en que expresan su arte… eso nos genera un poco de conflicto – le dijo Nagato mientras sonreía al recordar las discusiones tan tontas de esos 2

-pero en verdad son buenos cocineros… estos platillos son buenos! – decía la joven mientras degustaba del sabor de la comida

En ese momento Nagato se percato que ellos no iban a estar mañana a tiempo en el restaurante, por lo que tomo la decisión de poner a cargo a uno de los chicos para que tomara las decisiones mientras ellos no estaban.

-Oye Yahiko, Voy a llamar a Itachi

-Y eso?

-Bueno necesitamos que mañana se encargue del restaurante ya que no estaremos nosotros… creo que el es la mejor opción para ese trabajo… el resto son una volada de idiotas excéntricos que podrían quebrar el negocio o darnos mala fama si los dejamos a cargo.

-Oh claro, bien pensado

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué nombre tan extraño? ¿de quién hablan? – pregunto Konan

-Es un amigo nuestro, también trabaja en el restaurante! Es un poco serio y de pocas palabras pero me cae bastante bien – dijo Yahiko

-Además no olvides que gracias a él tenemos mucha clientela jajaja – decía Nagato mientras se reía con Yahiko

-¿Por qué se ríen? ¿Qué tiene el que atrae a los clientes?

- A "las" clientes mejor dicho jajajaj pero eso no importa después lo vas a conocer… indicaba el pelirrojo mientras Konan simplemente no comprendía a que se referían pero hizo caso omiso ya que no sabía ni quién era.

-Hey por cierto… ¿por que traen esas capas negras con nubes rojas puestas? – dichos atuendos también tenían intrigada a la chica de cabellos azules

-Bueno, estas capas tienen su significado – le explicaba Yahiko – las nubes simbolizan la sangre de nuestros seres queridos que a la vez contienen sus sueños. Cada vez que llueve, dichos sueños impregnan nuestros corazones con sus deseos haciéndonos mas fuertes y recordándonos siempre que existe un mañana que puede traer nuevas oportunidades.

Konan se quedo impresionada del significado tan profundo que tenían esas simples capas – VAYA! Que pensamiento tan profundo y hermoso! ¿Quién lo pensó?

-De hecho fue Itachi-san… nos dio las capas el día en que enterraron a sus padres... nos dijo que también simbolizaban la unión y compromiso de nuestro grupo de amigos o mejor conocido como Akatsuki – todo esto lo dijo Nagato un tanto triste al recordar ver a su amigo destrozado por lo que ocurrió aquella noche

Paso un minuto de silencio en el que los tres recordaron a sus seres queridos que ya no estaban y a los que aun compartían con ellos

-Bueno dejemos lo triste de lado y disfrutemos este reencuentro! Konan queremos que tu también tengas una capa de Akatsuki ya que tu eres, junto a Nagato y yo la que fundó esta alianza de amigos! – le dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Arigato chicos! – Konan sonrió y agradeció a sus amigos.

Nagato se retiro para llamar a Itachi y pedirle que se hiciera cargo del negocio. Por otro lado el chico de pelo negro y largo caminaba hacia su casa pensando en todo tipo de cosas cuando sonó su celular:

-Aló?

-Itachi! Soy Nagato, ¿como va todo?

-Bien, en este momento voy para mi casa… ¿porque la llamada tan repentina Nagato? ¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno necesito un favor tuyo… mañana te harás cargo del restaurante. Ni Yahiko ni yo estamos en la ciudad.

-¿y eso? ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí?

-Bueno consideramos que eras el más capaz para hacerte a cargo del negocio, recuerda que debes llegar más temprano, al menos una hora para que chequees los registros y compres lo que haga falta.

-Ok, cuenta con ello! – dijo Itachi antes de colgar el teléfono.

Nagato regreso a la casa y se dispuso a hablar de temas un poco más serios con Yahiko y Konan. Konan no podría pagar el alquiler de la casa de su padre por si sola ya que todavía estaba estudiando y tenía que terminar su último año de carrera. Finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron llevar a la chica a konoha, con el fin de ayudarle a finalizar sus estudios en la universidad de la aldea. Eso sí, Konan era una mujer muy orgullosa y testaruda como para dejar que sus amigos la mantuvieran, por lo que llegaron al acuerdo de que ella iba a trabajar en el restaurante los días que no tenia clase y con eso ella manejaría sus gastos. Finalmente partirían al día siguiente después de tramitar los cambios de universidad de Konan.

-0 -

Era lunes en la mañana antes del medio día y ya Itachi estaba abriendo la puerta del restaurante cuando apareció su mejor amigo.

-Itachi-san! No se supone que entramos a trabajar más tarde? ¿Por qué me haces venir una hora antes de lo habitual?

-Oh eres tú… Kisame! Necesitaba tu ayuda ya que hoy soy el encargado del negocio – le indicaba el Uchiha

-¿Encargado? ¿y eso?...

-Bueno todo parece que ni Yahiko ni Nagato están en la ciudad por lo que me llamaron y me dijeron que por hoy tenía que encargarme de que todo salga bien y que ninguno de ustedes con sus excentricidades vaya a arruinar la reputación del restaurante –

-Oh eres cruel Itachi-san, todavía que creas que Deidara, Hidan y Zetzu, o inclusive Sasori y Kakuzu pudieran tirar por los suelos la reputación del restaurante; pero yo? Jamás podría jejeje aunque sería divertido ver a Yahiko-san golpear a los chicos si estos provocaran tal caos jejeje aunque lo malo es que todos invertimos en el negocio así que no vale la pena – índico Kisame

-Bueno ya es suficiente, pongamos manos a la obra y limpiemos el lugar para que cuando lleguen los chicos podamos simplemente abrir el negocio…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… aunque no creo que este lugar quede sin ningún cliente mientras tu trabajes aquí jejeje. Recuerda que tú eres el que trae toda la clientela femenina gracias a ese "encanto Uchiha" que tiene – le decía Kisame mientras se reía y a la vez mostraba un poco de celos por su amigo

-Oohh ... Yo creo en que estarías celoso Kisame, eso no es común en ti ...

-No es eso jejejeje al fin y al cabo ninguna de esas chicas a captado tu atención… siempre me he preguntado quien será la primera que logre enamorar perdidamente al famoso Uchiha Itachi jejejeje… o ¿acaso será un chico el que lo logre? Jejejeje – Kisame se reía de una forma muy burlona del Uchiha

-Cállate Idiota… si no quieres que te mate por esos comentarios – dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha sin necesidad de verlo a los ojos (y eso era lo que hacía más temible su amenaza ya que en esas circunstancias sus amigos sabían que Itachi estaba realmente enojado). – empecemos a trabajar

Kisame se percato de la amenaza que le hizo el Uchiha por lo que decidió mejor quedarse callado y reírse en su interior. Ambos empezaron a trabajar. Kisame quería convencer a Itachi para que fuera a una fiesta el sábado pero sabía que el Uchiha realmente estaba enojado por lo que decidió guardarse el comentario para después o inclusive para mañana cuando estuviera calmado.

Paso una hora y llegaron los chicos. Sasori y Deidara se encargaban de la cocina junto con Zetzu ya que eran los que mejor cocinaban y a la gente les gustaba sus platillos los cuales ellos consideraban como su "Arte", solo que tenían ideas un tanto distintas. Kakuzu se encargaba de manejar la caja y la contabilidad diaria. La labor de Hidan, Kisame e Itachi era de atender a los comensales. Finalmente Nagato y Yahiko se encargaban de las finanzas importantes y los otros negocios que eran necesarios para mantener el negocio andando (labor que le tocaría a Itachi desempeñar el día de hoy por tener que cubrir a sus amigos quienes no estaban). Al final y al cabo todos ayudaron a montar el mejor restaurante de konoha, pero tenían que dividirse labores con el fin de distribuir de la mejor manera la capacidad de cada uno y que todos se vieran beneficiados.

-Oye Itachi! ¿Dónde están Nagato y Yahiko? – preguntaba Kakuzu

-No lo sé… simplemente me dijeron que no iban a venir y por eso me dejaron a cargo…

-¿Así que tu eres el jefe hoy verdad? – le preguntaba Deidara un tanto insatisfecho

-si… algún problema Deidara? – le respondía el Uchiha

-No, no… simplemente me pareció que el que estuviera a cargo fuera un poco más explosivo y no tan serio como tú! – le decía el chico rubio

-De que estás hablando Deidara? Si tu estuvieras a cargo el negocio quebraría en tan solo un día... – indicaba Sasori

-tsk… Sasori-sempai lo primero que haría si estuviera a cargo seria enviarte a clases de cocina cabrón! – en ese momento todos se rieron del comentario ya que era muy usual ver a esos 2 pelearse por ver quién cocinaba mejor

-Bueno es hora de trabajar muchachos… recuerden que si trabajamos bien al final todos salimos beneficiados – les dijo el Uchiha para convencerlos de trabajar

-Ahora si suenas como un buen líder Itachi! – le dijo Hidan – vamos malditos vagos es hora de poner manos a la obra

Dicho eso empezó el día de trabajo.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Todavía no quiero que Konan e Itachi porque quiero darle una historia a ellos un poco más desarrollada! Pronto se encontraran por primera vez quizá en el próximo Cap.! Voy a tratar de tener el tercer capítulo antes para que lo disfruten lo antes posible! Chao y saludos.**

**Pd. Me gustaría ver más reviews! Y gracias a las y los que ya han leído y me han escrito! Arigato!**


End file.
